She Protects me
by limevox
Summary: V. She protects me. He is oversexed. She is scary. He is an alchemist. She loves him. He loves her too. They were walking in a winter wonderland. RoyxRiza


Oneshot

She Protects Me.

-She protects me. He is over-sexed. She is scary. He is an Alchemist. She loves him. He loves her too.-

------

She protects him from all harm. She'd give her heart for him, but that space was already filled. Deep down inside she desired that reserved spot in his heart, for she left an empty heart for him. She always hid it behind that neutral face and almost never showed any emotion on a daily basis.

But that one day, she will never forget.

---

A mixture of cold weather and snow could lead to something disastrous or could end up happily ever after. Any other day, she took a shower, changed into her plain blue uniform and grabbed a cup of coffee and there she is now sitting at her desk doing paperwork. Emotionless.

There he comes, through that door with a unique entrance.

"Riza, am I infuriating?" He asked walking towards his desk in a lazed voice,

"Depends, what you classify by 'infuriating'." She said plainly, not even bothering to look up from her cleanly set stack,

"Infuriate, enrage, incense, and madden all of the above!" He waved his hands up in the air,

"Then yes."

"Where's Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman.." He wondered changing the subject completely,

"You gave them a week off, don't you remember?"

"What?! I gave them a week off while I'm here stuck with working my back off" He complained,

"Maybe you should read some paperwork before you actually sign them. It's their own little way of teaching you a lesson," She let out a sigh,

"Then… It's just you and me."

"If you want to put it that way, yes."

He lazed back into his chair and turned his chair around to be greeted by small white flakes dance from the sky to the ground. It was a gorgeous sight, he hasn't seen snow in such a long time. Almost falling into a daze he starred at the snow with delight.

Almost surprised by the silence she lifted her head up and turned her gaze to her superior in his own little world. Suddenly, the small write snowflakes caught her eyes golden eyes, hypnotising her like they did to Roy. It had been over a year since it snowed so delicately like this, it wasn't an overflow, nor tiny raindrops pretending to be snow.

Suddenly taking control over her body she closed her eyes for a second before standing up and leaving the room, leaving Roy confused. She didn't know what overcame her, but she just felt the urge to run outside and feel the snow for herself, making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Making herself look still professional she stepped outside the building and took a stroll down the snow covered pathways, it was cold. She regretted letting her heart control herself, she was cold and forgot her trench coat at home.

He smiled sweetly as he starred at her every move she made across the snow, she was gorgeous his mind suddenly clicked. Looking at her close moves he noticed her shiver slightly before moving on, realizing he had nothing to do. And this _was _a good reason to leave he grabbed his coat from the closet and jolted for the front doors.

Slowly stalking her, he made his steps soft and stealthy. He was on a mission, and his mission was to win her heart, he chuckled him his mind.

A smile crept on her face as she noticed him follow her, she could see he didn't want to be spotted so she played along for a little longer. Looking up again she followed the path and turned a corner with steady and slow steps.

He hid behind a wall with a breathe needing to be released, peeping over the side he smiled as he declared the path was cleared, she was no where to be seen. Quickly turning the corner he bumped into someone to fast before noticing the figure falling into the puddle of snow. He quickly shook his head and saw a gold haired angel almost soaked in melted snow. Swiftly he threw his hands out of his pockets and placed it in front of her gaze.

"Sorry," He apologized wanting her to take his hand,

She smiled, the prettiest thing you'd ever lay your eyes on. She glowed in the light as she placed her hand delicately over his and stood back up. He took a step back as he examined her wet clothes. He loved her hair it was damp but shone so brilliantly in the sun's light.

She quickly straightened her clothes out before looking up at him with her wholesome eyes staring at his. He didn't know what she was doing but he could notice her take a step closer to him. His eyes widened in shock when he felt a cold sensation press against his lips, immediately he closed his eyes and responded without a second thought. He pulled her body closer until was heavily pressed against him, when it just started it ended. She pulled back with a satisfied smile engraved on her face, she took a step back before looking at him in his now confused eyes.

"It's okay. We're even now." She joked before walking away from him with that extra hop to her steps,

He looked at confused, yet a smirk took over his confused look as he followed her steps back into the warm building. He also had that extra hop to his step.

Actually, she didn't regret letting her heart control her. She smiled as her heart started to beat normally again as she felt him grow closer to her.

She no longer felt isolated, lonely or cold. But felt warm inside, with a growing throb that was to grew bigger.

Yes, she sure did love snow and cold weather.

------


End file.
